Ikuto! She's a Minor!
by iAshleigh
Summary: Amu didn't really expect this... One night alone with him of all people, she scribbled on her future. Can she and Ikuto overcome what's ahead of them and maybe finally be understood? - :Haitus: -


Konnichi wa, everyone!

I am very pleased with myself, and my friend who made me think of this while we were trying to decide what pairing/ plot we would use for our first lemons! Because that was a fun conversation :D

I don't own anything! I really don't think I do!

Warnings: Spoilers. SLIGHT spoilers. I copied pieces of my plot from the manga. Little things, but if you read the manga, you will find I took some things xD

Please enjoy!

And if you have a good point of view, please drop a review! Please be as brutal as possible! Because I love it when people are brutal, which doesn't mean flames, I mean very destructive criticism.

Ps. The lemon is in the next chapter x)

Dedicated to my fwiend, Gwen! This is to her extremely belated birthday!

A

"What is the meaning of this?" Ikuto said to his companion while staring at the property in front of him.

"A-ano…"

"Yoru."

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me to her house?"

"B-because you need a place to stay, you can't just walk the streets at night!" Yoru said concerned.

"It can't be helped," he replied coolly, continuing his way to Hinamori Amu's bedroom.

He swiftly climbed, somehow, up to the second story bedroom. The door to her balcony was open, so Ikuto just let himself in.

B

Amu was just coming out of the shower, dressed in a pink bath towel and a yellow cloth on her head holding her dripping wet hair up. Ran, Miki, and Suu smiled at her presence.

She silently locked her door, not seeing the extra figure waiting silently on her bed.

Her Guardians had already realized the two visitors, since Miki was blushing. The pinkette did not even thinking of turning around completely, took the towel off her head, bent over facing Ikuto, and started drying her hair slightly with the cloth. She walked over to her closet, pulled out her pajamas, and got read to change when she noticed someone's gaze on her.

She silently turned around and screamed. Blushing and trying to cover herself, she ran to her door, trying to hold it up when her father knocked on it urgently trying to turn the doorknob.

"Amu-chan! Are you alright?!" Her father said persistently.

"I'm okay, it's just a spider," she lied, still blushing, glaring at Ikuto who gazed at her like nothing was wrong with him being there. On her bed. When her parents are home. Well, technically, they were going to be out of town for three days since Ami was being registered for an audition in a commercial in Tokyo… And they were leaving tonight for no reason.

Leaving a thirteen year old and an eighteen year old left alone in a house for three days.

"Do you want me to kill it?" Her father questioned.

"No, I already took care of it," she said moving towards Ikuto.

"Okay, Amu-chan!" And he was off to go pack for the trip.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" She whispered, quite pissed.

"Ask the Chara," he said lazily lying back on her bed.

"Yoru!"

"Amu! He needs help! He lives on the streets now; I couldn't just let him be! Besides, he's hurt, Amu! Look!" Yoru exclaimed pointing to Ikuto's arm, which she saw nothing wrong with but his pants were ripped. How ironic…

"I see nothing wrong with him," she stated bluntly.

"Eh?!"

"Get out of my house, Ikuto," Amu stated crossing her arms stubbornly.

"But Amu…!" The cat-like Guardian pleaded.

"I'm in charge of this house for the next three days, so get out!"

Very wrong choice of words, Amu.

"Three days, ne?" Ikuto said, perking up. His smirk starting to freak Amu out a little.

Amu sweat dropped, knowing he wouldn't get out now.

"Amu-chan!" Her mother, Midori, called.

"Stay here for a minute," Amu exited the room, making sure that Ikuto wasn't following her. As she walked down the hallway to the living room, she heard luggage moving around.

"Ah, Amu-chan, I guess we're going to be on our way, now. Take good care of the house! All emergency numbers are on the fridge, and we have ramen in the cabinet," her mother said sternly.

Amu nodded and smiled, "I won't burn the house down, go have fun."

With that, her mother smiled. The three of them picked up their bags and walked out the door, Amu followed them, carrying Amu and her suitcase.

"Big sis, I'm gonna miss you," the smaller child said hugging Amu. She returned to hug.

"I will too, Ami. Have fun in Tokyo," Amu said smiling at her younger sibling. She helped them pack the car, then placed Ami in her seat. She waved them off happy to be alone. Or at least, almost alone.

'_Oh yeah, that's right. I still have cat-boy in my room_,' Amu groaned, as that thought raced in her head. She reluctantly turned around and locked the house door.

She detoured into her kitchen, grabbing a small drink. And locking her back door, closing her windows, then turning off the lights. Ikuto crept up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Locking me in?"

Amu jumped and put her hand to her ear, quickly turning around to look at him.

"N-no, I'm just closing the windows," Amu stuttered. Blushing, she turned back to her work. She noticed him move to her side, closing the window next to her. She looked at him. He turned again, and walked down the hallway. She couldn't even hear his footsteps anymore.

She silently shook her head, he really confused her at times. He was just a puzzle to her, one she was dying to put together.

She sighed, tired of all of this. All she did was think about him. She looked down, and made her way up her stairs. Twisting off the cap of her drink, she opened her door, but _he_was gone.

Amu looked around and closed the door behind her quietly when she realized where he was. She walked over to bed and sat down slowly. She didn't dare turn on the light, since the moonlight was bright enough. The pinkette smiled at how the moonlight glowed on his smooth face. A stray strand of hair played with his nose as the breeze from the balcony blew into the room. Amu brushed it away.

She heard the Charas fighting downstairs, for something had crashed. Amu's senses came back abruptly and she realized what she was doing. She pulled her hand away and pushed him off the bed.

"You know, that wasn't very polite," Ikuto said, rubbing his head. He stood up and sat on her bed. She, already in bed, pushed him off again.

"You are not sleeping in my bed."

"Awww, but I'm just a hurt kitten who needs some love."

"…You're still not sleeping in my bed." Amu closed her eyes, not expecting him to glomp her under the blanket.

Amu squeaked as he whispered in her ear, "Kids are so warm."

"Y-you're a kid, too, hentai cat-ears cosplaying guy," Amu stuttered trying to push him off, with no such luck.

"But I'm on my last year of high school, you're only a second year in middle school," he purred in her ear. She blushed in embarrassment. "Plus, do you know the real definition of hentai?"

"H-hai," she admitted reluctantly, her face tinting darker.

"Doesn't it mean someone who smiles at a person while they are sleeping?"

"You're still a child," Amu said stubbornly, changing the subject.

"Well then, if I am a child, spoil me like a child," he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her stomach. Amu tensed, but relaxed when he started breathing softly. The moonlight outside had softened to a mild glow. She knew he was still awake, for his eyes were still opened.

She took this as her chance, "I-Ikuto… Who is it you like?"

He paused for a moment looking up at her; "It's you."

Her mind went blank. This was Ikuto. It was most likely a teasing act in her mind. She said nothing more, so he rested his head on her stomach again. He drifted off silently, but quickly. The timid glow of the moon shone on his face. She slowly, but softly, brushed her hand through his soft, midnight hair. She stayed up making sure he wouldn't wake.

But when he was sure she was not watching him, he silently unbuttoned he bottom of her pajama shirt. Amu felt something softly press against her stomach several times. Something soft and tender.

She moaned, but not just any moan, Amu moaned his name.

Ikuto smirked.


End file.
